


hospitality and hanukkah

by thestarsaretalking



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Chan meets Tony's family for the first time when he and Tony celebrate Hanukkah together with Tony’s family.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	hospitality and hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to sunlightandstorms for helping me with this fic and helping me learn more about jewish culture! also i’m not jewish and if there’s anything i got wrote incorrectly please let me know!

The December air grew more frigid as the sun started sinking towards the horizon in New York. Chan and Tony were walking through a neighborhood to visit Tony’s family to celebrate Hanukkah together. 

As they passed a couple of townhouses that were tightly packed together, Tony noticed Chan’s shivering shoulders and rosy cheeks and asked, “Are you cold?” 

“No, I’m fine,” Chan insisted, but Tony gently took Chan’s free hand in his. Sighing at the warmth of Tony’s hands, Chan mused, “I should’ve worn gloves. How are your hands so warm?”

“I guess I just have naturally warm hands.” Tony’s breath formed in a wispy cloud as he spoke and Tony smiled at the familiarity of New York winter weather he had grown up experiencing. Tony pointed to a brown house a few houses down the sidewalk and informed, “That’s my mom’s house.”

“Got it,” replied Chan before he pressed his lips together to try to keep his nerves contained and clutched the bottle of wine in his hand a little tighter. It was the final night of Hanukkah and it was the first time he would meet Tony’s family and he really wanted to make a good impression.

When Tony and Chan arrived, Tony rang the doorbell and glanced over at Chan to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. The door opened and Chan’s mother cheerily greeted, “Tony! Come in.”

As Tony stepped into the house, he gestured to Chan, “Mom, this is Chan, my boyfriend.”

“Oh! Hello, it’s so nice to meet you.” Tony’s mother pulled Chan into a welcoming embrace.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Scarapiducci. Where should I put this?” Chan asked, holding up the bottle of wine.

“No need for formalities. Call me Isabella. I’ll take the bottle for you.”

With that, Tony’s mother walked away with the bottle of wine to place it in the kitchen. As Chan took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack, he whispered to Tony, “Your mom is so nice.”

“She is,” Tony grinned.

Tony introduced Chan to all of his family members. He brought Chan to his grandma and introduced, “Bubbie, this is my boyfriend, Chan.”

“He’s very handsome,” remarked Tony’s grandma, making Chan blush. Before Chan could thank Tony’s grandma for her compliment, a little girl sprinted up to Tony and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

“Dod Tony! You’re here!” The girl squealed. 

“Julie! I missed you,” Tony exclaimed as he picked up the girl and swung her around before holding her securely in his arms. “Chan, meet my niece, Julie.”

“Hi Julie!” Chan waved to the girl who enthusiastically waved back.

“Are you going to get married to Dod Tony? My classmate got to be a flower girl at her dad’s wedding and I want to be the flower girl at Tony’s wedding,” asked Julie.

“Maybe one day,” Chan replied and Tony had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling too wide.

After Tony introduced Chan to his other relatives at the house (who all seemed to like Chan to both Chan and Tony’s relief), everybody stood around the dining table to light the candles on the golden menorah after the sun had just set. 

Eight candles, each for each night of Hanukkah, were placed in the menorah. Tony’s mother lit the shamash and held it in her right hand as she recited the blessings. Then, she lit all the candles on the menorah from right to left with the shamash before placing it in the center of the menorah.

Once all the candles in the menorah had been lit and the menorah placed in the windowsill facing out towards the street where dozens of other houses had menorahs displayed in their windows as well, Chan and Tony sat in the living room and listened to Tony’s relatives share stories and catch up. 

As Chan listened to Tony’s uncle share a story about how he went to Hawaii for vacation and almost lost his surfboard at the beach, he leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder and intertwined his fingers with Tony’s. Tony glanced down at his boyfriend and smiled, feeling wholeheartedly content.

Then, Tony’s mom called everybody into the dining room for dinner. Tony took it upon himself to get Chan to try all the delicious food.

“These are sufganiyot. It’s basically a jelly donut,” Tony explained as he handed a sufganiyah to his boyfriend. 

“Oh my god, this is incredible. How have I never tried this before?” exclaimed Chan after taking a bite. With his free hand, he pointed to the plate of potato pancakes. “What’s that?”

“Those are latkes. You should try them with applesauce or sour cream. It’s really good,” Tony replied as he reached over to grab one to put on his plate.

“This food is so delicious. I think I need to ask your mom if she can make these for me every day,” Chan commented as he took another bite of his sufganiyot.

Once dinner concluded, Tony brought Chan into the living room to play the dreidel game with Julie. As Tony handed a few gelts to Chan and explained the simple rules to him. 

“Basically, you spin the dreidel and the side you land on tells you what to do. Nun means you do nothing, gimel means you get everything in the pot, hey means you get half of the pot, and shin means you have to put a piece in the pot.”

“Got it. I have a feeling Julie’s going to walk away with a lot of gelts tonight,” Chan joked, smiling at Tony’s niece.

“I’m the best at this game,” Julie beamed as she placed a gelt in the center of the circle they were sitting in.

“Oh, she’s so good at this game. She has the best of luck and wins so many pieces every time,” Tony agreed and picked up the wooden dreidel. 

And, as predicted, Julie ended up with the most gelts out of everybody and her mom seemed concerned that she might get a cavity from eating all of the chocolate coins. 

Finally, it was time for Tony and Chan to leave. As everybody exchanged goodbye hugs, Julie hugged Tony and asked, “Can you bring Chan next time you come home again?”

“I’d be more than happy to,” Tony replied, and he glanced over at Chan, sharing a smile with his boyfriend. Maybe Julie had a point when she suggested that Chan and Tony should get married.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or kudo on ur way out! also, happy hanukkah!


End file.
